This invention relates generally to electrical power connectors, and more particularly to a terminal system for power connectors of the type used in automotive vehicle batteries, power electronics, alternators, electric motors and the like.
High power terminals can be made by stamping or on a screw machine. Present stamped terminals are expensive and difficult to manufacture. What is needed is a terminal system which lends itself to normal processing methods, can be made at a lower cost, and permits more convenient mating of the terminal parts with one another.
The terminal connection system of this invention overcomes the shortcomings of previous systems. It is cost competitive with ring terminals and eliminates the need for bolt-on fasteners. The system includes a single blade male contact which is relatively easy to manufacture. The connection system of this invention is fully stampable in a progressive die, can be readily installed in a particular application, and is easy to inspect and to service. The single blade connector system of this invention can replace ring terminals for a multitude of applications where xe2x80x9ctoollessxe2x80x9d assembly is required. The single blade design allows for smaller packaging. The single blade design also permits the blade to be inserted into the female counterpart from various directions allowing for more cable options due to the design of the contact spring element.
It accordance with the present invention, the female connector part is in the form of a U-shaped channel for receiving the contact spring element. The contact spring element is itself U-shaped enabling the single blade to be inserted from more than one direction, greatly facilitating assembly.
One object of this invention is to provide a terminal system for power connectors having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a terminal system composed of a relatively few simple parts, which are rugged and durable in use, and capable of being easily manufactured and assembled.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.